Truthful lullaby
by PanthaYay
Summary: [songfic] Danny's extended family The Mansons and the Foleys are around for dinner, that means someone has to put baby Alice to sleep. slight SamDanny


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom and Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

* * *

Now the story shall start.

* * *

"But mum!"

"No buts Danny, it is your turn this year." Said Maddie Fenton

"But Jazz is much better at this type of stuff," complained Danny

"Danny the fold out cot is in your room no put baby Alice to sleep"

Danny's extended family the Mansons and the Foleys were around for dinner. That meant _someone_ had to put baby Alice to sleep, that someone was Danny and that meant he had to miss out on half the dinner.

Sam and Tucker shot Danny sympathetic looks. Danny took baby Alice in his arms and trudged up to his room.

"There you go" said Danny and he put Alice in the cot.

"Waaaaahhhhhh!"

"Shhhhhh! Shhhhh!" Danny tried to quiet the screaming baby.

The he had a brilliant idea if he said so himself. He first checked out outside his door to see if anyone was there. There wasn't, so he snuck over to his cupboard and pulled out a guitar. He started playing guitar when the stress of saving the town became too much. He was self taught and one of his biggest secrets other than that he is half ghost and his crush on Sam.

He once again checked outside the door for any eavesdroppers. Alice by now had stopped crying and was looking at Danny quizzically. Danny smiled.

"Cousin Danny is going to sing you a song" said Danny

"And this song means more to him more than you will ever know" he muttered.

He strummed a few chords and begun singing

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
_

Danny's smooth tenor voice floated down to the dinning room where the family and friends were sitting. They were _very_ surprised, they had no idea Danny could play guitar, or sing for that matter.

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

They slowly crept up the stairs and started listening.

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you_  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Danny's parents smiled they remembered when Danny used to sing to them when he was young.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

Only Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew what he was singing about, and they were in shock that he could actually sing.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!  
_  
_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
_

As he sang the last verse everyone knew he put his heart and soul into this song.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah…_

Danny played a few more chords and looked up to see that baby Alice was asleep. He smiled, he loved singing and playing guitar and he was happy that he could share it with someone.

If only he knew.

Danny tucked in the sleeping baby, then turned around and opened the door to see everyone standing there outside his door gaping like goldfish. He scowled.

"What are you doing here" he asked.

Everyone stammered for a excuse. Then Jazz came up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Lets all go down to dinner now shall" said Jazz

"You must _not_ tell anyone at school that I can sing, Ok" Danny said.

"Deal!" Jazz, Sam and Tucker said simultaneously. (A/N big word)

"Lets all go down and eat dinner must be getting cold" Jack Fenton said.

Everyone except Sam and Danny went down to dinner.

"I didn't know you could sing that good Danny." Said Sam.

Danny smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You also didn't know that song was dedicated to you, not just the town" Said Danny while blushing.

Sam blushed, and then quickly kissed him on the lips.

"But _you_ didn't know that I loved you," Said Sam then she turned around and started down to the dinning room.

"Sam," Danny called out.

She turned around.

"I love you too" Said Danny.

They both smiled.

"We better not tell Tucker" said Sam.

"Definitely" agreed Danny and kissed her on the cheek.

They both walked down to, hopefully, a ghost free dinner.

**

* * *

Please review I need advice.**


End file.
